Ginny's Viewpoint and The Missing Talk at the Lake
by Twinsmom
Summary: Oneshot: The first part is Ginny's thought process and a possible senario that leads up to the kiss. And the missing part that Jo left out when they left the building to talk.


**Ginny's View and the Missing Talk at the Lake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter or any of the characters used here. That belong to the genius know as J.K. Rowling! I'm just borrowing them for my own speculations. Ginny's Viewpoint **

**Ginny's View**

I couldn't believe it when Hermione told me that she believed Harry's feelings for me had changed over the summer. I went right on dating Dean, not believing it.

Why should I? The closest I ever really got to Harry was when I briefly sat in his lap when the Dementors came on the train in my second year, his third. And that was actually unintentional. Nice, though I must admit.

A couple of years ago, when Harry announced that he had asked Cho to go to the Yule ball with him, I could feel my face fall at the news. It was apparent to me then that I had to stop the madness. Harry was Ron's friend and he'd always seen me as the sisterly type. It had been so long I had given up hope. It just hurt too much.

So, I went to Yule Ball with Neville. I felt a bit sick when Ron suggested I go with Harry after he couldn't find a date. But, I realized I couldn't let Neville down. Especially, since Harry would have only gone with me 'cause he couldn't find another date. He hadn't even asked me himself. I wonder now if it would have made a difference.

Afterwards, Hermione suggested I date other people. I tried it first with Michael Corner (but he was a very bad loser) then with Dean. Both boys were nice enough. Attracted, yes, I was attracted to them. But, I knew they weren't really right for me. Those other boys weren't Harry.

Of course, I see now that my feelings were always there just under the surface. Emotions I was constantly keeping at a distance. His infatuation with Cho nearly crushed me. I really believed that Harry and I were meant to be, that he would see how much we were alike but different. Who else knew personally the evil of Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort?

But, like I said, I took Hermione's advice and went out with other people. I relaxed a bit once I had boyfriends. It was then, that I began to be able to really be Harry's friend. We joked, laughed, and played together liked real friends and it was ok for a while. It didn't even hurt as badly as I thought it would when I found out that Harry and Cho had kissed. I had kissed other people too after all.

Then, we fought at the ministry together and we had a deeper bond. We had survived Voldemort, again, together. On the trip home, I realized that Harry and Cho were through, and I felt so happy. But, I will admit I knew I was just being mean about it. I did want to see Harry happy, didn't I?

I was still corresponding with Dean throughout the summer and we maintained our official boyfriend/ girlfriend status. But, we didn't get to see each other.

Harry was at the Burrow most of the summer and we were so chummy, I thought perhaps I was over him. It was Ron, Hermione, Harry and I just the four of us. Mostly we played Quidditch together. Sometimes it was even just the two of us, when Ron would linger over chores and such or Hermione was studying or doing some "light" reading.

We talked a lot about the things we both enjoyed doing; Quidditch was a favorite topic. Many times, it was just to sit and be. I knew it was at these times Harry was thinking about Sirius (his godfather, that died at the ministry) but I know he wasn't ready to talk about it. He just didn't want to be alone. I was glad to be there for him. And I believe he knew he could trust me to let him be.

Life was so happy during this time and at least had the semblance of being carefree, even though we knew our realities and hadn't forgotten what we had faced at the end of last term.

It seemed to begin with the train ride back to Hogwarts. Harry looked strangely disappointed when I told him I was going to sit with Dean on the train. I figured he just didn't want to sit alone. Back at school, Dean began to irritate me all the time. I didn't especially didn't like the way he laughed when that idiot hit him with a bludger. We fought a lot. But, I kept on with him, 'cause I was just so frustrated and not really sure why.

That was when Hermione approached me and told me that she knew that Harry liked me. She informed me that he was watching me when I wasn't looking and asking about me, that he had been acting interested since summer. Staring intently when I would joke around and tell stories. He acted really interested whenever anyone brought up anything about me and or me with Dean. And he got all distracted and red in the face whenever he saw me with Dean.

That was when Hermione gave me some advice that although strange, paid off in the end. Hermione told me that I needed to let Harry catch me snogging Dean. Then, told me to pay attention to his reaction. I was very disbelieving. But, I played along. It couldn't hurt, right.

I almost blew it. I heard Harry talking to someone as he was coming around the corridor and grabbed Dean and kissed him hard. Unfortunately, Ron was with him. He got so mad that I was kissing Dean in public that I almost forgot to look at Harry. He looked…well he looked stunned at first. Then, I saw a flash of anger directed at Dean that he quickly hid. It was replaced by an almost sad look as he turned towards me a slightly green look on his face. His look made me feel so guilty. And kind of, I don't know…like I was doing something I shouldn't.

Then, Ron started to call me names and I got mad about it all. How dare them! It was just a kiss. I'd never gone any farther with anyone. Besides, Dean _was_ my boyfriend. I had done my waiting for Harry to be my boyfriend. Then, Ron was still yelling at me, and I got so mad I just let him have it. Ron lunged at me. But, Harry protected me from Ron, by throwing him up against the wall. I finished yelling at my prat of a brother and left feeling very upset and confused by the whole ordeal.

But, as soon as I got to my room that guilt came back as Harry's face flashed before me again. It really made me wonder if Hermione could really be right? Was that jealousy? It was certainly not any look I'd ever seen Harry direct at me before. I didn't really like it.

Things just got worse for Dean and me. I know it seemed petty to break up with him for helping me through the picture to the common room, but it was just the final straw. An excuse really for something that had been broken for a long time.

I felt such a freedom after I broke up with Dean. My spirits flew along with my broom at Quidditch practice. I joked and laughed and it felt really good. The day just got better and better.

Harry seemed to be in really good spirits that day too. I hoped against hope it had something to do with me- or my newly single status. Unless I imagined it, I did catch him looking at me a lot more than usual. He watched me intently when I was telling jokes. But when I tried to catch his eye later he would smile and turn away, almost shyly. But, Harry has always been kind of shy.

The breakup also left me free to spend more time with the three of them, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I really enjoyed chatting and hanging out with them. Even though things eventually became strained between Ron and Hermione. I wish they would just admit they like each other and stop being such idiots.

I began to notice that Harry talked with me more. He actually seemed to seek me out. It began after Quidditch practice that night in the Great Hall; he even sat with me while we ate dinner. Against my will, hope again rose up in me.

Hermione gave me one of her satisfied looks when she saw where Harry was headed. I just smiled. Even if she's wrong, I'm always happy when Harry spends time with me.

Harry got detention for hexing Malfoy with a curse he didn't know how to use. He was so down. He couldn't even look at me when he told me I'd have to be seeker for the match he was going to miss due to detention. I knew how badly he felt and I had been really worried that potions book was evil. This seemed to prove it.

But, I know that Harry would never have used that spell if he knew what it would do to that sneak. Harry wouldn't do something like that to anyone even if he doesn't like him. He proved that when he saved his prat of a cousin, Dudley from the Dementors. And that was why I got so mad when Hermione berated Harry.

I had to take up for Harry. I love Hermione like a sister and she may have had some things right, but it wasn't the time to berate Harry for it. Not when he was so down. He felt bad enough without her lording it over him. I just automatically told her off. After all, Malfoy had been trying to use a killing curse against him.

The look Harry gave me was worth everything. I thought he was just grateful someone had taken his side. But, he seemed so happy that I had stood up for him. The way he looked at me with that smile on his face was just magic. It made tiny goose bumps pop out all over my body. As mad as I had just been at Hermione, I felt myself smile back at him, then lower my eyes and look back up.

He was still looking at me, with a…was it…a loving look? If it had been anyone else, I would have said yes. Was too much to hope for with Harry? Was I just seeing what I so wanted to see? Could I have hope?

The Gryffindor team played surprisingly well. Harry really was a better captain that he knew. He had made sure we really knew each other well and were comfortable with our teammates. Everyone seemed to be playing for Harry that day. I know I was. It was just perfect that we won. I knew that Harry would be so happy.

Waiting back at the common room was torturous. I was so nervous and excited and just plain giddy waiting for Harry to be done with his detention.

Instinctively, I knew the moment Harry had stepped into the room. I turned towards the door and began to walk very quickly towards him, even though he seemed to be looking for someone. He spoke to Ron, but continued looking about. Then, he saw me coming toward him. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I knew in that moment that he had been looking for me. I sobered instantly and began to run to him.

We looked at each other for a split second and just knew we both finally felt the same.

Harry kissed me and time just stood still for us as we put every bit of our feelings for each other in that kiss. It was intense and hungry. Behind me I heard some glass break and everything get quiet. After what seemed too short a time, Harry broke the kiss and I melted into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

Amid the hooting, catcalls and whistling, I saw him looking around again. This time, he looked at Ron for what seemed a confirmation. Ron just shrugged and looked at him, resigned. We seemed to have gotten some kind of silent approval. Normally, I would have been pissed at this, but I was so happy, I just let it go.

Harry and I looked at each other. Then, began to just walk out the portrait hole. I smiled at Hermione as we left. She was looking over Ron's shoulder at us just beaming.

**The Talk at the Lake**

We stopped in the hall to kiss again, this time shorter and sweeter, as Harry touched my hair. Then, we laughed and practically skipped out of the castle and down to the lake.

Harry found us a secluded spot by the lake. Then, put a muffalto charm around us to keep people from overhearing us.

We sat facing each other. For a few moments all we could do was grin stupidly at each other. Then, I pulled Harry close to me and wrapped my arms around him.

I asked him the question I had been dying to ask. "Have you liked me long, Harry?"

"I've thought differently about you since this past summer, Ginny, maybe longer. I'm just so stupid; I didn't realize it at first. I told myself that I was just protective of you because you were Ron's sister. Or that I wanted to rip Dean's head off his shoulders because he shouldn't be touching Ron's sister like that."

I smiled broadly as Harry winked at me. Leaning back on the ground I watched him intently, clearly enjoying myself.

"After you fought with Ron in the corridor, when we, you know caught you and Dean…erm, together, I realized something was very different. It made me mad to think of Dean with you but, then I could see myself with you that way and it seemed right. But, I kept telling myself that you were Ron's sister, that I couldn't jeopardize my friendship with him. I saw how he treated you and Dean. It didn't look good for me, either what with him being such a prat lately and all."

At this I frowned. "Is that what took you so long? He's always said he'd rather I be with you."

"I didn't think he really meant it though. Like I said he hasn't exactly been himself lately. "

"I guess so. What changed your mind?"

"You. I just like you so much. And I couldn't stop thinking about you. With me. And…"Harry began to turn red and was clearly stammering.

"Shut up now, Harry and kiss me, again." I said and pulled him down on the ground next to me.

Harry brushed my long hair away from my face. "You are so beautiful, Ginny."

Stunned and very flattered I said, "It means a lot to me that you think I'm pretty."

"Not pretty. I said beautiful. You are beautiful." Harry leaned over and kissed me. I pulled him half on top of me as we kissed. His chest was hard under my hand and I felt his heart beating very fast.

I sighed. "I can't believe we are here together like this. It feels a bit like a dream."

"Surreal." Harry said plainly.

"Yes. Surreal." We spent some more time out by the lake. I told him about the match as we alternately, kissed, smiled, and teased each other. All too soon it was time to go back.

We held hands as we walked to the great hall for supper. People were staring at us as we walked past them. We heard giggling from some and quiet whispering from others.

We sat down next to each other and Harry put his arm around me leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that we were now together. Of course, talk about our public display in the common room had made its way around already. But, now everyone had seen for themselves we were a couple.

I couldn't stop smiling. I noticed Harry smiling a lot as well. He was happier than I had ever seen him. It warmed me to know that I helped cause that happiness.

As we ate, Harry found little ways to keep touching me; a stray hair he brushed off my face, tracing my hand with his finger, rubbing my back, things like that. Others were talking to us, but he let me know he was thinking of me. When, his hand found its way to my knee and I shivered. Seeing the way it had affected me, I saw Harry smile.

When he was talking to Ron about the match, he took my hand and stroked the back of it. Even thought they didn't talk to each other much, Hermione and Ron seemed to have an unspoken truce, at least for this evening. We all talked about the match with excitement, each giving Harry our viewpoint.

As I was talking to Harry, he watched me intently and listened. When I was finished he surprised me by kissing me softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, happily.

"It's just good to know that I finally can." He said.

"Anytime, Harry. Anytime." I said as I leaned in for another kiss.

The End

Hope you enjoyed this bit of fluffy stuff. I've got a more mature version as well. It also contains a third part, Harry's view of the missing talk at the lake. But, I believe it is too graphic for this forum. If you are over 18 and would like to view it, email me and I'll send it to you. Thanks! christy


End file.
